Kol's Doppelganger
by Dark Masta
Summary: A votre avis, que se passerait-il si Kol rencontrerai son double ? Encore mieux ! Quel serait la réaction de Rebekah, Klaus ou Elijah si ils se retrouverai juste en face de deux Kol ? (pas de slash) just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**N/A : Salut à tous ! Je sais, j'ai d'autres histoires à mettre à jour et moi j'écris ça...Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : )**

**Donc, voici la première partie de mon OS, bonne lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Il faisait nuit, l'autoroute était vide. Kol conduisait une voiture, il venait de quitter le Colorado après avoir massacré tout un camping.

_« Stupides humains » _pensa-t-il amèrement.

Néanmoins, il s'était quand même amusé pendant un petit laps de temps, c'était déjà ça.

L'Originel soupira. Si seulement il pouvait partager sa passion avec quelqu'un...

Une personne qui serait _comme _lui. Quelqu'un qui serait beau, sadique, cruel et surtout, qui haïrait Nik presque autant que lui ! Cela existait ça ? Non, certainement pas !

Kol soupira de lassitude avant d'allumer la radio. Cela allait être une longue et ennuyeuse nuit pour lui. Avec personne d'autre que lui dans cette voiture.

_Merde. Je déteste la solitude._

Et comme un fait exprès, qu'est-ce qui se mit à passer à la radio ?

_**« Dans mon cœur, le soleil s'est éteint, ma solitude a pris de l'ampleur, elle fait partie de mon quotidien... »**_

Le vampire grogna avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_Calme toi Kol, ce n'est qu'une chanson._

_**« Elle me colle toujours à la peau lors des moments aussi pénibles, elle me rend de plus en plus fragile... »**_

_« C'est déprimant » _pensa-t-il, écœuré.

Il éteignit la radio. Quelques secondes plus tard, la radio se remit à jouer, au plus grand énervement de Kol.

_**« Ma solitude, chaque jour elle m'embrasse... »**_

Il grogna de colère avant d'arracher la radio du tableau de bord. Il pensait que cela aurait suffit...

_**« Elle est toujours là, à m'attendre quel que soit l'endroit, elle est là... »**_

Kol secoua l'appareil d'énervement.

'' Fait chier ! Tu peux pas la fermer ? '' cria-t-il. Puis soudain, il percuta une voiture de plein fouet !

_« Merde, une BMW toute neuve... »_

Il sortit de sa voiture pour voir le crétin qui lui avait foncé dessus.

_« Bon, faut voir le côté positif des choses : je n'ai plus à écouter cette satané musique. »_

De là ou il était, il pouvait distinguer un homme et quelques battements de cœur.

_« Cela tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! »_

Il arracha la portière du conducteur en un rien de temps et se pencha vers l'homme.

Soudain, la stupeur apparut sur le visage angélique du beau vampire. La créature juste en face de lui était tout simplement...parfaite !

'' Il est comme moi...'' murmura Kol, touchant le visage du conducteur pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le jeune homme commença à tousser avant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Reprenant peu à peu conscience. Un souffle de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua la personne qui se penchait vers lui.

'' On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! '' s'exclama le sosie de Kol avant de s'évanouir.

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

Le jeune homme rouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit.

_« Eh ben...peut-être que j'ai rêvé avoir un accident de voiture » _en conclut-t-il tout simplement.

Il se redressa difficilement puis resta bouche bée pendant une fraction de seconde.

'' Mais c'est pas mon lit ça ! Et c'est certainement pas ma chambre ! '' s'écria-t-il. Puis une idée stupide lui vint en tête...

'' J'ai été kidnappé ! '' s'exclama-t-il sous le choc. Puis, un rire s'en suivit...

'' Kidnappé ? Vraiment ? '' fit Kol en apparaissant face de son double, comme sorti de nulle part. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

'' Qui es-tu et pourquoi as-tu le même visage que moi ? ''

'' Je m'appelle Kol, quand à pourquoi on se ressemble autant, j'aimerais bien le savoir '' fit le vampire en souriant comme un fou...

_« Kol, comme dans Vampire Diaries...ça y est, je suis tombé sur un taré...remarque, ça devait bien arriver un jour... »_

'' Tu ne me dis pas ton nom ? '' demanda sombrement l'Originel.

'' Nathaniel Buzolic, mais je t'en prie, appelle moi Nate '' fit le bel acteur avec un sourire charmeur.

On pouvait voir des étincelles briller dans le regard de Kol.

_« Il est parfait... »_

Puis, Nate se leva pour quitter la pièce mais fut stoppé par Kol qui lui bloqua la route.

'' Pressé ? '' fit malicieusement le vampire en souriant narquoisement.

'' Soif surtout ''

'' Y a un bar pas loin...on peut y aller si tu veux ? '' proposa innocemment Kol. Étrangement, le vampire voulait faire ami-ami avec le jeune homme, peut-être à cause de leur ressemblance...

'' Oui, pourquoi pas ? '' répondit Nate en essayant de cacher son ennui. Il avait un emploi du temps très chargé pour le lendemain, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec ce genre de cinglé. Kol hocha la tête. L'acteur s'apprêta à partir lorsque l'Originel plaça chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules.

'' Toi et moi allons devenir de _très bon amis _'' fit Kol avec un sourire sadique et un regard dément sur son visage.

_« Seigneur Dieu, sur quoi suis-je encore tombé moi... ? » _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez moi des reviews, ok ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**nana : Merci pour ta review, honnêtement, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette idée d'un double de Kol serait bien vu :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Guest :** **Ouais, j'y avais pensée mais après je me suis dis que dans ce cas là, Kol ne chercherais pas à sympathiser avec son double, se serais plutôt le contraire et c'est pas ce que je cherchais. ****Donc voilà : j'espère que la suite ne va pas trop te décevoir.**

**A/N : Un mois c'est écoulé la fic donc Nate a largement eut le temps de s'adapter à ce monde.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Un mois plus tard dans un appartement à New York :

C'était le matin. Nate buvait son café dans la cuisine assis sur une chaise à une petite table. La cuisine était assez moyenne avec un grand comptoir et tout le reste. Et les murs étaient d'un blanc...

'' Salut Nate ! '' s'exclama joyeusement Kol en s'asseyant juste en face de son double.

'' Salut '' répondit tout simplement ce dernier.

'' Alors, bien dormi ? Les filles ne t'ont pas trop dérangé avec leurs cris, j'espère ? '' questionna malicieusement le vampire. Nate secoua la tête en soupirant.

'' Tu les as tuées ? ''

'' Mais bien sûr que je les ai tuées ! Je suis un vampire, enfin Nate ! '' s'exclama-t-il avec une moue toute mignonne. L'acteur ne préféra rien ajouter et reporta son attention sur sa tasse.

Un long silence s'installa pendant que Kol fixait son double avec intensité.

_« Il est presque parfait, normal, il n'est pas encore totalement comme moi... »_

Nate, sentant son regard, leva la tête de son café pour regarder l'Originel.

'' Mon ami, je n'en peux plus d 'attendre, je veux faire de toi un vampire Nate ''

Ce dernier soupira.

'' Nous avons déjà discuté de ça, Kol, je ne veux pas devenir un vampire. ''

'' Mais Nate, regarde ! '' s'exclama Kol en sortant une petite boite de son jean noir. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils de confusion avant que le vampire n'ouvre la boite pour y montrer une bague !

'' Ton anneau Lapi Lazulite est déjà prêt ! Il ne demande plus qu'à être porté par nul autre que toi ! '' s'exclama Kol avec un sourire et un regard dément sur son visage.

Nate posa furieusement sa tasse sur la table en le fusillant du regard.

'' Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais ! ''

'' Nan '' répondit tout simplement le vampire.

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

Quatre mois plus tard :

Kol et Nate, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, étaient dans un jet privé prêt à partir pour la Virginie. L'Originel tapait des messages sur son portable pendant que l'acteur jouait avec son anneau de Lapi Lazulite.

Et oui ! Cela faisait trois mois que Nate était devenu « accidentellement » un vampire.

Le jeune vampire soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que Kol ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire de lui un vampire.

Il se souvint de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Kol voulait absolument l'emmener avec lui en discothèque. Bien sûr, il accepta. Et puis comme par hasard, en sortant de l'appartement, quelqu'un le poussa dans les escaliers. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà allongé par terre avec une jambe et plusieurs côtes cassées. Bien sûr, Kol, dans toute sa _générosité,_ lui avait donné du sang de vampire pour qu'il puisse se rétablir pour aller en boite avec lui.

La soirée c'était plutôt bien passée, mais à un moment donné, Kol s'ennuyait (comme d 'habitude). Et bizarrement, lui aussi. Alors, il alla le prévenir qu'il rentrait.

_**Comme tu veux **_lui avait-il répondu en le regardant sournoisement avant de partir aux toilettes avec trois filles. Nate secoua la tête en souriant.

_« Sacré Kol, tu ne changeras jamais. »_

Puis il sortit de la discothèque et traversa la rue pour atteindre la voiture. Et là, comme par hasard, une voiture le percuta de plein fouet ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas mort sur le coup, mais bizarrement, il entendit des pas s'avancer vers lui puis une vive douleur au cou et soudain, plus rien. Le trou noir...

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit avec un Kol pétillant de joie assis juste à côté de lui.

_**Tu es en transition ! **_lui avait-il annoncé joyeusement avant de faire venir une fille pour qu'il puisse s'en nourrir.

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux vampires étaient arrivés à Mystic Falls.

'' Tu verras, tu vas pas le regretter ! '' s'exclama joyeusement Kol. Ces dernier temps, il était souvent joyeux. C'était _très_ effrayant !

'' J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Nik et Bekah quand ils te verront, ils auront un sacré choc ! '' ria l'Originel. Nate soupira.

'' Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire après ? '' demanda curieusement le jeune vampire.

'' A ton avis ? '' dit Kol d'un ton diabolique.

'' Je vais faire de leur vie un véritable enfer vivant et toi ! '' fit-il en pointant son sosie du doigt.

'' Tu vas m'aider ! ''

'' Et comment ? ''

'' Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ta simple présence à mes côtés suffira '' assura Kol avec un sourire diabolique plaqué aux lèvres.

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

Rebekah rentra au manoir Mikaelson après avoir été au Mystic Grill pour voir Matt Donovan. Il était censé n'y avoir personne au manoir à part elle étant donné que Klaus préparait un « plan diabolique » comme d'habitude. Puis elle entendit une voix qui provenait du salon.

'' Tu veux boire quoi ? Un whisky ? '' entendit-elle.

_« Kol ? » s_e demanda Rebekah.

'' Ouais, pourquoi pas ? '' répondit la même voix.

_« Il est devenu schizophrène ou quoi ? » _

Par curiosité, elle alla voir son frère dans le salon. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se les frotta plusieurs fois en ouvrant en grand sa bouche sous le choc.

_« C'est impossible ! »_

Et pourtant, devant ses yeux se trouvaient deux Kol assis sur le canapé en train de trinquer et de boire un verre tout en souriant ! Deux Kol !

'' Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! '' s'écria Rebekah encore sous le choc ! Les deux Kol ( qui portaient la même chemise bleu marine, même jean noir et même chaussures noires) tournèrent la tête vers la blonde.

'' Qu'y a-t-il Bekah ? '' questionna malicieusement Kol.

'' Ouais, qu'y a-t-il ? '' questionna aussi le double de Kol.

Rebekah resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants avant de monter dans sa chambre à vitesse vampirique et de saisir son téléphone.

'' Nik ! '' fit la femme au bord des larmes.

_'' Rebekah, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'interrompre lorsque je prépare un plan Diabolique ! '' _

'' Mais Nik ! IL Y A DEUX KOL DANS LE SALON ,BORDEL ! '' s'exclama Rebekah complètement paniquée. On pouvait entendre des éclats de rire en bas. Sûrement des deux Kol.

Elle pouvait entendre son frère soupirer.

_'' Ok, j'arrive. '' capitula l'hybride en raccrochant._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**J'espère que la deuxième partie de cet OS vous a plu. **

**Bisous !**


End file.
